For Every Single Mother Out There
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Since Ino was 8 she has been without a father and feels nothing for him. Sasuke whose father left his mother for scome one younger woman, feels only anger. and to see their mothers fall from grace...this is a tribute to every single mother, that had pain.
1. Chapter 1

For Every Single Mother

Summary: For 11, nearly 12 years Ino has gone without her father who simply had 'too much to think about' and left her and her mother. Her mother lets her feels no resentment for her father. But, to Uchiha Sasuke whose father left his mother for someone younger, he feels nothing but burning anger. His mother hides the pain from him though he knows her like his back hand. This is a tribute to every mom who's ever had to raise a child on her own.

_Ino Yamanaka's innocent 8 year old mind couldn't yet comprehend the big issue of her father leaving her and her mother. At her tender age "having too much to think about" means he'll be back as soon as his mind was cleared. Her mother knew it was only an excuse to hide away from the responsibilities of being a parent. _

_Inoichi Yamanaka when he was 18 decided he loved his girlfriend so much, he would marry her. Ino's mother couldn't have said yes fast enough and they got married the next day. With a year of hardships and turmoil, being having to look for a place to stay since their families no longer wanted to be any part of them. They found a cheap place to live, then as months passed, Inoichi moved high up the ladder of success and by the time he was 21 he was living in a mini-mansion with his wife of 3 years and his daughter who was 2. Life was good. Until he turned 27, then the pressure of being an adult had risen and he could no longer take it anymore and he left it all behind to start over. To Ino's mother he had left the only good things in his life. Like a very high stable job, a stay-at-home wife, and a beautiful baby daughter who had something special about her. Ino her perspective when the time was right it would set in and he would return. All he needed was time. Ino's mother was still devastated, and took it all silently so Ino wouldn't have to._

_Age 8: _

_--Ino Yamanaka_

"_When will father be returning mother?" Ino asked pulling her hair up to tie; getting ready for her eighth birthday party._

"_Soon, maybe." Her mother said unsure of her words any longer. _

"_Okay, make sure he makes it this year please, so he can see how much I've grown." Ino smiled in the mirror as she straightened her discount dollar purple dress._

"_Ino it's only been 4 or 5 months, you haven't grown dramatically." Ino's mother scolded. Ino looked shocked at her then confused._

"_I've lost 2 teeth, I got a hair cut and finally got the Hiro action figure everyone's been craving." Ino corrected._

"_Come on princess you can't keep your friends waiting outside any longer." Her mother said feigning a smile. _

"_Mom, how come you're not as nice as you were before?" Ino asked quietly as if someone was in the room with them._

_Ino's mother's eyes widened and said nothing and pulled her out of the room. _

"_Look, that's Inoichi's wife, I heard they had to down grade because he left her." One of the housewives gossiped. _

"_Look at that cheap dress by down grade you mean going from mini-mansion style clothing to $15 dollar dresses." The other said meanly pointing it out. _

"_Thank you, all for coming to my daughter's 8__th__ birthday party. Ino thank the nice people." Her mother nudged._

"_Thank you." Ino smiled politely as her party began. _

_-- Sasuke_

_Madara Uchiha was head of the very prestige Uchiha Police Department. But, back when he was 18 he wanted nothing to do with Police work, he wanted to own a huge million dollar buissness that was out of the family line of careers. His father grew a small hatred of him and told him had he ever do that, he would be cut out of all money that was currently going to flow to him. So Madara Uchiha kept silent and when he turned 23 his father gave him the job of becoming head of the Uchiha Police Department. He whipped the men into shape or even better. At age 26 when he married the woman of his dreams he felt like every thing went up from there. The Uchiha Police rose to fame and was soon taking over other police departments as replacements. Without fail there were over 4 different Uchiha Police Department across the Villages. As the money kept piling in so did more women. And before Fugaku could speak in the morning, Madara would dismiss her out of the room to call in a strange woman. When ever Fugaku would question it, Madara would use violent words on her. He was less at home than he needed to be. And women were all around the Uchiha house hold. Still, Madara was married to his wife and had two kids quickly. _

_When Itachi was about 7 Sasuke entered into his life and he couldn't have been happier to have another male into the house hold. Young woman, maids, and his mom made up most of the mansion. But, finally another boy was coming. _

_But, their parent's relationship was crumbling. Itachi was the first to see something wrong with the picture, it wasn't like this all happened slowly. His father had been out more than ever, each woman seemed younger than the last, and he flirted near endlessly with each one._

_Itachi was happy that Sasuke had finally arrived, being 12 and Sasuke near 5 he felt a strong bond and loved his little brother beyond what his father understood. It felt as if his mother got every single thing about it just the way Itachi wanted her to. The next thing Itachi knew was his mother silently and cautiously entering the room, begging for Itachi to pack hurriedly. She told him he mustn't ask any questions until they were safe at her sister's house. Itachi packed wise things, like clothes he could match right away, food, 4 pairs of shoes, all of his dress things, towels, and every thing he thought would matter for the moment. He left behind 1/3 of his toys he rarely loved any ways. When he was done morning had come hours ago and his father was not yet home. He ran to his aunt's house afraid to leave his mother alone. He put each suitcase in properly, and thanked his aunt with the most respect and thanks he could muster. On the way back he prayed to GOD that his father wasn't home yet. And he wasn't. His mother struggled to move her and Sasuke's things to the door and she tried to wake Sasuke._

"_Itachi! Oh thank GOD you're here. Please, help me wake Sasuke. Or-or carry him on your back for me. I'll speed to my Sister's and you stay here, keep him safe!" His mother said kissing his cheek. Itachi did as told, but still wandered into his father's room. It smelled of soft colognes each one having a lingering smell of tea. He stared at a picture that made him almost drop Sasuke. His father had another family. A boy who looked exactly his age with an angry expression on his face and lack of respect. A woman clearly not even double the boy's age. Then he glanced at another more quieter looking male who looked younger, that had his father's eyes. _

"_Madara Uchiha, what did you do?" Itachi whispered returning the picture frame to its exact spot._

"_You two can stay, you're brother and you. Sasuke can easily join the other family he's still young. And you might need time to adjust, but, you'll come around. The mother thinks you're very handsome, a lot like me." Madara spoke directly to Itachi. _

"_I'm a loyal son." Itachi said sharply, turning around to him. No expression visible on his face._

"_That's my boy. No, my apologies, you're a man." Madara smiled._

"_I cannot leave the woman who went through 9 month pain, hard labor which is assumable excruciating pain, worked hard to raise me, more than half on her own." Itachi said. Madara nodded slowly._

"_I understand where you're coming from. If you feel you must then do." His father spoke with a hidden hint of anger that Itachi caught. Madara was upset if that, more like angry. That his first born son would chose to live poorly with a woman, than stay with his rich father._

"_Good bye." Itachi said for them all. _

_**_

"_What an idiot you're the prettiest mom I know, why would he leave you?" Sasuke asked obviously seriously angry. _

"_Sasuke! Don't talk about your father that way." Fugaku said upset still. _

"_Why can't you forget about him? He's the reason we can't afford anything! You're thin now, I have second hand food, and Itachi's barely home always working. You haven't been to work since he left you." Sasuke said telling the truth. His mother who was on her knees stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke stood up and studied her, tilting his head to examine her as carefully as possible._

"_I'm sorry. I'm going to go to work then today and start working immediately." Sasuke's mother said._

_**_

"_Fugaku…Didn't Madara tell you? You uh…I…gosh, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. But, the Uchiha Police Department won't be—requiring your services anymore." The secretary said uneasily._

"_How can I afford to live in Uchiha?" Fugaku cried as she put her hands in the air. _

_Madara cut her off from everything, the day he threw her out. To live in Uchiha the poorest you can afford to be is 2 working parents. They had to move out as soon as possible. But, Sasuke was only 8 he needed to grow up correctly, in a nice neighborhood like Uchiha. Fugaku could take gossip but to have to put herself through seeing Sasuke grow up the way she wasn't would break her heart. Okay…what was the next richest place? Konoha is nice, Konoha is very beautiful, great people, much talked about academy, and so that's where she'll go, amen to that. _

_Age 12:_

_--Ino_

"_Ino, I-I guess we could ask your father for rent this month." Ino's mother said quietly._

"_No." Ino refused._

"_But, we'll be kicked out on the street I can't handle this by the end of the month. This house will be foreclosed; we've been on the bank's help." Ino's mother said about to initiate her time to finally let out her held in tears._

"_No, that doesn't mean we have resort to that. We work harder, I can sell some of my stuff, and we __never__ go to him okay?" Ino said being strong for the both of them._

"_Okay. But, Ino I need to tell you something." Ino's mother said regaining posture. Ino gave her a skeptical look, unable to read her mind well enough._

"_I've had my eyes set on an empty space—a small one. To open up a flower shop. It will help us out a lot." Ino's mother said hopefully. _

"_You have? Can we afford it? Mother that's great!" Ino said happily._

"_For now-for now we pray no one buys it off, it's in a good spot. But, we can't afford it. Not even to rent it out right now." Her mother spoke with a frown. _

"_I can get a job—" Ino began cheerfully._

"_No! Ino Yamanaka you are not but 12 year old! I could never allow it. Never not at you age—ever. We'll talk about it in 4 years time." Ino's mother said still unhappy at Ino's choice of helping out. _

"_GOD is good all the time, and—" Ino's mother started._

"_and all the time GOD is good." Ino finished looking to the ceiling of their mini-mansion._

_3 weeks later:_

"_I didn't want this." Ino's mother said softly, they had been foreclosed and had to move into a filthy small poor apartment that was only 1 bedroom. _

"_I have all my clothes and close possessions and still my money from the clothes and stuff I gave away you can have it." Ino said holding it out to her mother. _

"_No." Her mother said right away._

"_But, mom that's why I sold them remember?" Ino began gently._

"_Ino I said no!" Her mother shouted, it sounded quieter and more enclosed than it actually was due to it's small amount of space__. _

_--Sasuke:_

"_This place can't be sanitary." Sasuke groaned as he looked around._

"_Sasuke, please…not now. We can't afford to have any more cleaning supplies but, gloves, body/hand soap, and a few wipes and sprays." Fugaku pleaded. _

"_I've been living in dirt for 4 years now and it looks like I'm not going any where." Sasuke said to himself. _

"_Sasuke—__**please**__. Itachi is going to college and that means less money. I have to think of some kind of 4__th__ job. Now go outside and play." Fugaku urged._

"_I'll get a job. I'm still young and more than hard working. I'll be paid twice as much than Itachi. Plus, I have a cute factor, I attract girls easily." Sasuke proudly stated._

"_You'd do that?" His mother said thinking of the serious consequences of Sasuke not having a normal childhood. Sasuke nodded and looked for a local candy store to start at full time._

"_It is summer…and girls do follow. So—fine. You start tomorrow. From 6 am to 3pm. 7.8 dollars an hour just like everyone else." The shop keeper said strictly._

"_Hey! How come? WE'RE older!" The other 2 complained._

"_Well, you should've joined younger!" The woman hollered back._

"_Get mommy to sign this and your all good." The woman smiled then snapped the other two back into work._

_**_

"_Sasuke!" His mother exclaimed hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke made 27, 654 dollars working 354 days. _

Present day: Age: 19

Ino soaked her body in hot slushy wet water, and sighed. Massaging her own neck she thought about the flower shop they were so close to coming owners of.

"I have $36,000 saved up. Mother's Day is next, next Tuesday I can't wait to tell her." Ino smiled as she had been working at the mall's drink store and Super Slushie. Her mother would never be able to see it coming. There were 3 short bangs at the door. Ino got out as fast as her relaxed yet, tired body would allow. She stretched out and grabbed a towel.

"Ino Yamanaka, where exactly did you get $40 from?" Ino's mom said sternly.

"I get what I get." Ino said trying not to let out too much suspicion.

"Ino…*sign* Ino Yamanaka, I repeat 'How did you get $40 dollars? You know I don't give you any money. Are you borrowing? You know how I feel about borrowing right? I absolutely do not like it nor appreciate you borrowing money from friends. Yes, you do go to the mall a lot, but you always say you're window shopping, and your friends are the ones buying things." Ino's mother said as worry shook her.

"Nope. I did not borrow that money, GOD is my witness. I didn't borrow it, mother. I do what I do to get what I get." Ino smiled to her mother hoping she'll take the hint and thank her.

"Our landlord says he sees you a lot with shady characters. Ino Yamanaka if you are doing what you sound like your doing. I promise you—" Ino's mother said getting angry frowning already.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Momma! I am NOT doing that. Plus, Mr. Takanouwa says anything he can just to talk to you. He likes you." Ino said in disgust.

Mr. Takanouwa to Ino Yamanaka was nothing more than a pervert that happened to have this weird obsession with her mom. Every day he lurks in corners behind Ino for details even little ones to tattle tale back to Mikuzuki, her mother. He exaggerates on too many things: Like if Ino was with a boy from her school who she just happened to pass by and meet and they had small chatter; he would say they made out, he groped her, they were publicly having sex or some other lewd fantasy he wishes they were doing. He sometimes tries, late at night to bed Mikuzuki. Or if Ino's away at a sleepover he tries to have Mikuzuki stay the night at his place. But, she always turns him down politely. Sometimes Ino would go as far as lie and say he mom was seeing someone. Like this one time:

_Ino felt, someone creeping about while she spoke with Temari. Temari sensed it too and looked around, and said their code for him: Creepy Dumb McFreako. _

"_So, like I was saying my mom was at this place last night, this club…and I was there too and I was like 'Oh shit! There's my mom,' right? So anyways this HUGE guy probably a six feet 8 or something like that. Built!! I mean __fucking muscular all figgin' over__!! Obviously, like my mom's, like, was suppose to meet him there and like, he was moving his way over to her right? And you wouldn't believe he had the deepest voice! It was __**low**__ and rough and manly. Tattoos where ever you name it. And so I jet home, luckily undetected, and duuuuddee they were like only 4 or 5 minutes after me! But, they didn't notice. So there they are talkin' and he gives her his phone number and like this device that activates him whenever she presses the button and he'll be down here 6 minutes—flat! So he goes and my mom won't like stop, like talking about him!" Ino lied. They turned to the now pee-stained man who was quivering said a quick 'hi' and went to Ino's house._

"Ino! That man is your elder and you will not say that!" Ino's mother whispered upset that he might over hear and kick them out.

"He's warned you many times about your words! He is about in his late forties Ino I am 37 still!" Ino's mother continued, alerting her of the age difference.

"Wow, he actually doesn't look it." Ino said a bit impressed.

"Toupees and cosmetics." Ino's mother said in her ear.

"Really? Damn…" Ino said even more impressed the man knew how to use it.

"Still I don't like him! He's always in my buissness! I do nothing wrong. And he checks my friends out!" Ino cried.

"Shh!!" Ino's mother said covering her mouth and checking outside the door.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Be careful around him. Don't talk to him, don't spare him anything but a pleasant passing glance." Ino's mother hushed.

"Still. Ino how do you get that money?" Her mother said still pressing on the heavy subject.

"Don't worry, I get what I get respectfully." Ino smirked as she hugged her mom good-bye as her mom went to work.

"Nothing bad?" Her mom said, Ino shook her head.

"Alright, bye. I won't be here in the morning. Have Tenten pick you up please. And don't be late for school. Wednesday is tomorrow but also it's—" Her mother started as Ino closed the door to get into the tub again.

"You're bosses birthday. Dress nicely and meet at 7450 Ishiko Palace." Ino memorized.

Morning:

As always, to save energy and money, the sun woke Ino up. She felt its weak rays and felt like today was going to be as cloudy as it comes. She stretched and took out her dollar toothbrush put tooth paste on it from her night stand. Brushing her teeth for four minutes while she made waffles for herself along with half a glass of orange juice and an apple.

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away. _She said to herself, then thought about the expenses of a doctor's visit and felt good she was eating that apple up. She spit out her toothpaste, before she rinsed put mouth wash in gargled it up the spit it out, and rinsed her mouth for 8.6 seconds.

"Good, I'm doing well today, with keeping bills low I might be able to buy more clothes." Ino reassured herself. She slipped into her black and grey sweats that flowed over her white Nike sneakers then put on a gray camisole and a black shirt that had 'can't touch this' in big bold letters which was neon colors and really cool to her. She put her hair up in purple ribbon grabbed on some bracelets that matched her outfit and a grey cross necklace. After checking herself out in the mirror, she grabbed her lunch money and skipped to the couch to go back to sleep until she heard Tenten ring the doorbell.

DING DONG! DING DONG!!

"Why is Tenten so urgent today?" Ino said to herself quietly. After slipping on her backpack and checking all the lights and stove, microwave, instant ramen and everything else she sped down the steps that led directly to the door only.

"Yeah?" Ino breathed.

"Look it!" Tenten exclaimed as Temari came up in her car.

"You're actually driving us? Hmm…I thought you only drove that asshole around." Ino said lifting up and eyebrow to Temari before locking the door.

"Okay, deserved. But, hey at least you two don't have to walk a mile and 3/4ths to school everyday. You should be _thanking _me, girls." Temari smirked.

"Proud as ever." Ino muttered under her breath.

"Hey! You act as if you haven't seen me since I stopped picking you guys up. Need I remind you we had 12 sleepovers, 11 on me lunches for not picking you guys up, and we talk all the time in classes we have together which is every single one of them!" Temari yelled at Ino. Ino glared at her and said her feet still has yet to forgive her for such treachery. Temari looked at her side ways biting her lips from saying something really mean.

"Yeah, yeah, alright you two break it up." Tenten said just in time.

"Grr…" Ino and Temari growled before going into a fit of laughter.

"Do you two have to do this to me every day?" Tenten sighed unable to really understand the two.

--Sasuke:

"Mother, I'm heading off to school." Sasuke said basically to a picture. He sighed and smiled kissing his mom's picture on the cheek.

The home phone rang just when Sasuke realized he was already late for school.

"Hello?" He said sharply, he wasn't in the mood for any dumb calls from sales people.

"Hey, you. How come you're not at school?" Itachi asked.

"Because, school hasn't started yet." Sasuke lied; he pulled at his black tie hoping that Itachi wouldn't catch on.

"Liar. I went there too, you know. So there's really no use for lies. Plus, there's only an hour time difference from my house to yours." Itachi obviously caught on.

"You're 26 shouldn't you be at work or some thing?" Sasuke said impatient already. Itachi sighed and clicked his tongue at how his baby brother's become.

"Sasuke, remember I don't work Wednesday's." Itachi sighed.

"Why did you call to bitch to me how great you have it but, works too short, you get paid too much and you have all this extra time?" Sasuke said angrily. Itachi was patiently listening to every word and didn't deny any of it.

"I'm coming home to visit you." Itachi said slowly, it would be unfair of him to ask Sasuke why he's acting this way.

"Really? Oh…look Itachi. I appreciate seeing you but, I'm busy. I wouldn't want you coming here in vain, just for me to tell you I have school, work, homework and other important things." Sasuke explained a small smile on his lips.

"Liar." Itachi called out again, Sasuke couldn't help but, laugh with joy.

"You know me so well, I'd love to see you big brother. I missed you, how come you don't visit more often? You only visit like once a month. Do you have a girl? If so who? Is she pretty? Would she want to come with you? Would you want to come back to live with us for a year after you've saved up lots of money? Would she come? Do you think she'll like me? What kind of girl is she? Special?" Sasuke asked.

"I missed you more, I can't, I know sorry. No, and maybe." Itachi answered.

"You don't have a girl? After all this time?" Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, but, man…" Sasuke trailed.

"Go to school, Sasuke." Itachi said trying to hold back on calling him a jackass.

"Fine, bye Itachi." Sasuke smiled.

"Wait-Is mom okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's at work." Sasuke smiled happily.

"Why so giddy today?" Itachi asked.

"Man! I thought you would never ask!! But, remember how I landed that sweet job online? I got promoted from Vice to C.E.O the old one was retiring! I can go from C.E.O to President to Chairman of Board!!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

"…that's good. But, Sasuke here's my advice. Don't take it up that high until you're a full adult like 25 or so. Don't ruin any more of your years by working so much. You and mom are stable right now. You're getting paid like someone who's thirty and so is mom okay? You finally moved into a house 3 years ago, that's good stay that way until you move out. Get rich over time, buy her a house then yourself one and live happily ever after." Itachi advised him.

"But, what about you? Aren't you going to live with me, and be happily ever after?" Sasuke said confused.

"I'll have my own happily ever after. I already am, but it's not complete if you two aren't happy. Okay, I was saving this for Mother's Day so no telling mom until my say so. I bought a mini-mansion I want you guys to sell that one—you following me? Okay. Now you can come live in my house until you move out and we get mom a house then, you and then happily ever after." Itachi said smiling. Sasuke dropped the phone in awe and tears stung his eyes.

"Honest? Itachi that would…I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke smiled happily.

"Good, you like the idea? Then keep it a secret. Go to school! You're so late!" Itachi said.

"School—am I going to a different one since you live all the way out there?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. It's even closer to your school than you are now." Itachi smirked proud of himself.

"You're the best older brother ever!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

"Aw…thank you. Now GO TO SCHOOL." Itachi said sternly.

The two brothers bid their goodbyes. Sasuke swung a mildly heavy backpack over his shoulders and made his way to school.

**

"Do you have a call in? Or a signed reason for you being late?" The Secretary asked.

"I didn't know. I've never been late before. But, my mom knows you can call her if you want." Sasuke lied. The Secretary almost called his bluff, but instead studied him.

"Carry on." She said emotionlessly, handing him an excuse slip.

Sasuke mindlessly went to his locker to prepare for the day. He mentally cursed his locker and the damn lock on his locker.

"Temari you know better than I we cannot sneak out of school!" Tenten silently hissed. Sasuke uncaring of the two girls; kept to his own.

"Shut up Tenny_-Chan_, and don't be ridiculous! Why would we skip school? We're coming back. I just _have _to get that purse!" Temari said thinking of sneaking off to the mall.

-- Ino

Ino was in class thinking of an excuse to tell Temari about not wanting to go run off the mall with her. Risking one of Kakashi's, basically the only teacher, shadow clones catching them in the act. The real Kakashi as lazy as he is most likely wouldn't care. Now—Might Guy would be by far a bigger problem. He was known for giving student's out of line extra punishment. But, Kakashi's math clone disrupted Ino's train of thought.

"Well, Ino? Care to tell us the answer?" Kakashi asked groggily. _Even his clones are lazy and tired all of the time…_thought Ino.

"No." Ino said truthfully, to tell you the amount of no-life students in that class would be pointless. They either oohed, laughed or both. Kakashi's clone moved right on ignoring Ino's comment. Kakashi's clone grumbled about the class being all talent less hacks.

There were 3 short taps at the glass door, which was practically see-through. I-N-O, The class groaned, it was for Ino. In class when people want to ditch with their friends, their friends would tap their name out. Ino gathered her stuff and passed it down the isle as she carefully crawled across the room to escape the math lesson. She had to keep down until she was completely out of sight at the side of the door.

"Ready?" The two eager scared shitless thrilled "twins" asked. Ino had to wait awhile before her things got passed down all the way and the person on the end had to "sharpen their pencil".

"Let's head out." They all cried at the same time initiating OPERATION: Get 3 Beauties out of Lame-as-hell-school so they can rightfully get to the mall and come back before lunch. Temari had made the name through Ino and Tenten's protests.

Tenten and Temari already put their things away and waited patiently for Ino to do the same.

"Just what do you think your doing?" A low husky voice whispered in Ino's ear. It felt for a second or two slightly erotic, who was this? Kakashi was the only one that Ino knew could pull off a slightly-deep voice.

"Kakashi?" Ino asked with full confidence ready to lie to him straight on.

"What?! Guess again." The male said putting his rather small hands on her shoulders preventing her from cheating.

"Neji?" Ino tried again.

"Wha--? No. Ino…try again." The voice said getting really impatient.

"Dammit, if this is Kiba—" Ino began. Tenten and Temari were snickering softly so it couldn't be someone that could get them into trouble. Then it hit her like lightening in a sense.

"Sai!" Ino urgently said.

"Finally, baka, I thought you would never guess it. From my Anatomy Physiology class I saw these two charming young ladies sneaking off some where. So I made up a lie to Kurenai. I want in." Sai said smirking. Fits of suppressed laughter begged to escape and be heard. Temari was going to say something but Tenten caught her in time.

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut." She said.

"Alright, and if you 3 want to escape suspension Romani is coming as well." Sai said smiling.

"Who?" Temari and Ino asked with their what-in-hell voices.

"Tayuya" Tenten smiled. The two asked why he had called her Romani, and Tenten explained it meant gypsy or wanderer, basically a person with no real home but, pan handles kind of. And sure enough Tayuya was right there behind him.

**

They all rendezvoused in the parking lot, since Sai and Tayuya had to finish up class. They gathered inside Sai's expensive Range Rover and set off to the mall.

"So Temari, please enlighten me-why are we here exactly?" Tayuya asked bored even though smiling trying to fabricate some actual politeness. Temari was mistaken, and took it for real affability.

"To get me a purse." Temari grinned happy as ever.

Tayuya's smile faltered and ferociously looked at Sai who was currently looking at ties and diamond cuff links beaming his ass off. So she tapped his shoulder and asked to leave immediately. Temari was too busy coughing up money for her to hear. Sai paid for what he had to, bought Tayuya some cinnamon pretzels and pretended like she was pregnant to get a head of everyone while they were at it to buy some softies. The two came back just in time for lunch.

However the other three did not.

-- Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the Main Office for Early Dismissal. Uchiha Sasuke, early dismissal." The Secretary said with an obvious dose of dislike and boredom in her nasal voice.

By the time he came down, she was in her bad mood already, which was basically when the thought of her break being hours away set in. Her mouth was full of gum that she kept popping, her eyes narrowed. Sasuke studied her: heavy green eye shadow which meant she probably had big eyes and attempted to make it smaller or a distraction… too much lazily put on mascara, no man in her life. She probably still had pimples or small blemishes because her foundation seemed to have a hand in weighing down that frown of hers. And almost too much blush, probably had a crush on someone in the office who was younger than her. She filed her nails quickly.

"Nobody said your coming back today, go get your things." She said sharply. She might have well have said: "I don't want to deal with you today, get the hell out of here, already." Sasuke displayed the backpack, the straps sitting in his middle and index fingers. She made some sort of internal grunt. She pointed her nail file to the chair farthest away from her. Sasuke was glad not to have to look at her fast aging face anyway. During what seemed hours, 4 or 5 sick kids came and went, a girl with a broken arm left, a full head braces girl crying left from the psychiatrist back to class, and 2 twins dressed in soccer outfits left. He sighed.

"Did the person who called for me say anything? Like when they would be here or what they were calling about?" Sasuke asked in monotone almost a voice he rather not do. But, since he had scarce friends or accepted anyone for that matter its not like it was tending to change or will change.

"No." She said immediately after; impatient already. But, she did point to the door with her nail file.

-- Ino

"Okay, we're ready to leave." Ino spun around smiling. She gasped too much and began to choke.

"_What? What?_" Tenten shouted already swinging.

"They're gone!" Ino screamed. The other two froze and frantically searched the stores, skimming the ones Sai and Tayuya don't go to.

"This is a _**giga-gigantic **_ mall why don't we just call?" Tenten asked panting her heart out almost.

"Right—good thinking." Temari said bringing out her phone. They waited and as if on schedule began to panic. No one answered, so they ran 5.6 miles back to school, just in time for…9th period. It took them 4 periods just to run/walk/jog/crawl to school. Not the most lively athletic girls. Right when they came up to the school and went through the 2 golden/auburn oak double doors they were caught.

-- Sasuke

Madara Uchiha.

"What do _you_ want?" Sasuke asked angrily, enraged by the fact he had been waiting on a waste of breath such as Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha thought carefully and tactfully and decided not to hug Sasuke right away.

"Hello, my son. I haven't seen you in 14 years." He said as if he had too many emotions to speak. Sasuke caught the fakeness of his father.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here?" Sasuke asked strictly, not in the mood to dick around.

"Sasuke, your mother was to take you out of school before I got here." He explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes into a deep glare. Madara soon picked up this was going no where yet. And blamed "the woman" for filling Sasuke mind with lies and fake stories about him.

"My son Akira will be going here soon." Was all Madara said before handing the woman the registration packet.

"Is he with you?" The Secretary asked penetratingly.

"He's in the car." Madara said fully ignoring Sasuke's presence which made Sasuke's blood boil and fury seethe and rage within him. Every part in his body heated up ready to attack the still young looking man. When you have no worries and a lot of money, age seems to be on your side.

"Bring him in, Sasuke can give him a thorough tour of the place. He must know it well, by now." The woman said. Sasuke's wrath was completely visible.

"NO!" He yelled with so much force lashes of fire spat out. Madara looked pleased at the strong man his second son had become.

"Okay. Well then." The woman said scared beyond belief. Her fingers became shaky, and her mouth constantly trembling.

Within no time everyone in the office had slowly come out then ease back into their offices. During that time Akira had entered his face was of shock when he saw Sasuke and his resemblance to his father.

"Father." He said slowly.

"Akira. This is your new school." Madara smiled. Just then the door bursted open and in Tsunade's large arms were full of 3 scared struggling girls. All waving their arms about screaming.

--Ino

"Make sure, when I am back from I meeting, I see these three! Do not let them escape!! And Reoriu, take out the very old heavy punishment books, pick the most excruciating ones you can find! Don't run this by Vice Principle Shizune, and if she happens to find out do not give into her pleas!" Principle Tsunade shouted damn she loved her job. Finally the Secretary looked happy. Tsunade threw them to the floor. Ino blew her bank up…damn, was she in it now.

"Ino." The secretary glared as if she had some personal vendetta against her.

"Reoriu." Ino glared back more intensely.

"Tenten." The Secretary glowered.

"Ms. Shoutaru." Tenten trembled.

"Temari." The Secretary glared back to Temari.

"Reoriu, bitch." Temari said frowning rubbing her body to ease the bruises that Tsunade placed upon her.

The 3 girls looked around.

"Ah! Temari…uh…well you know the drill—3 weeks deten—" The assistant principle/Dean Rion began, he shuffled his 27 year old hot hair.

"No, sir. Temari isn't here for talking back or anything like that. I assume much bigger." The Secretary said proud to finally see her in big trouble. Man, did she dislike Temari, with a burning passion of abhorrence and loathe. She put on her most "cute" face and was about to flirt. Then she noticed, Rion's eyes sparked with interest, hot steamy interest for, it looked like Temari. Temari matched his sexy look.

"I snuck out of school, bought a purse, and then tried to sneak back." She said smirking.

"Temari, Temari, your punishment…paper work in my office for 3 weeks." The assistant principle/dean smiled. The Secretary almost had a heart attack.

"Noo!!! Mr. Uri, Ms. Tsunade wants to deal with her, she will be punished correctly!" The woman shrieked.

"Dear sweet, Reoriu…please let me handle this?" He pleaded sweetly his voice that of honey dew, hands clasped forward his face too cute to say no.

"I-I can have a word with her…" The secretary trailed, blushing deep red.

"So you are my half—"Akira said turning to the long left Uchiha, the boy slightly frowned in disappointment. Tenten smiled brightly at him and struck out her hand.

"My apologies, let me introduce myself Akira Uchiha." The boy smiled taking her hand. Tenten blushed at the surprisingly warmth of his hand.

"I can show you around." Tenten flirted.

"Tenten, Ms. Tsunade Said you are not to--!" The Secretary began. Tenten ignored her and lead her guest. Meanwhile Ino's insides were turning. _Man! What would my mother say?! Shit, I just gave Takanouwa a reason to talk to mom about me! There's another Uchiha? Damn…that's cool and all but, why did Sasuke have that look on his face? If I'm suspended I'm sooo screwed…_ Ino thought

"Let me excuse myself I will be in the art room of your school, examining." Madara Uchiha said, he left the room and traveled over to the art room.

*CRASH!!! CRASH!!*

Ino jumped at that, and it gave Assistant Principle/Dean an excuse to hold Temari. Every teacher was outside.

"Do you have a band aid?" Sasuke asked angrily, his hand bloodied and battered, obvious self-inflicted injury.

_Hell maybe it's Sasuke who's screwed…_Ino thought.

--Sasuke

Sasuke had slammed his hand against the glass vases of his school in a fit of violent rage. And they looked expensive too.

**

"Step into my office, Mrs. Uchiha, Mrs. Yamanaka, Mr. No Sabaku, and Tenten's mom. We can all do punishments together." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke! Oh…I am so sorry I meant to leave work early so you wouldn't have to encounter—him. But, you know my boss, once you leave your taking off early. No pay." Sasuke's mother whispered in his ear hugging him tightly.

"As punishment of their actions Ino, Tenten, and Temari will be receiving a week's suspension. Sasuke Uchiha will not have to pay for the 2 vases but instead have a week's suspension. But, so I'm not being too nice when they return if they do not have every single homework assignment completed they will be suspended again." Tsunade said sternly, no lecture but straight punishment. She loved her job a little too much. You've got to hand it to him Assistant Principle/ Dean Uri, he knew how to handle Tsunade well. Tsunade had to hold in trying not to attack The Kazukage for his lack of any care at all Temari was in trouble, was that a small _smile?!_ Definitely something wrong here.

**

"Hi, I'm Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke's mom, and I can't help but express to you how much I thought Ino's drawing of Kazuchi Town was very beautiful and mature." Sasuke's mom started as she lightly tapped Mikuzuki Yamanaka's shoulder.

"Oh, thank-you very much, I'm sure Ino would greatly appreciate you saying that of her drawing skills. Uchiha Sasuke—amazing boy he is. Not only Head Baseball Captain but, a very, very bright boy." Ino's mother commented on how widely Sasuke was talked about as a mastermind almost as lively talked about Hyuuga Neji's genius prodigy-self. That evening in a coffee café they began to talk to each other as if they were best friend sisters for life.

"My, would Sasuke be such a great influence on Ino!" Ino's mother cried.

"What great modesty you have. Please, Miku, Ino would have the greater influences: that of art." Sasuke's mother smiled.

"Yes, I agree. But Sasuke's over all talents and abilities not to even mention character and behavior!" Mikuzuki exclaimed hands gently placed over Fugaku's.

"Well...with Ino being female, Sasuke would learn a lot." Fugaku continued.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow I wish to invite Sasuke to come stay with me and Ino for the week of his suspension." Ino's mother smiled hugely.

"I take you up on that! But, you mustn't be there either! It has to be raw influences!! No TV's or electronics and we buy the food to last them!! To limit Sasuke and Ino leaving the house." Fugaku said.

"You ma'am are on, and loser—hmm…has to pay for dinner." Ino's mother said loudly.

"And—and! Pay for the person to go to the spa!" Fugaku added.

"We tell them after my boss's party—agreed?" Ino's mother smirking. Fugaku nodded.

**

Ino looked around tensely, and felt a burning urge to run out of the room as fast as her feet could take her. No one was her age, or even acknowledging her presence in the least. She was dressed in her fanciest: diamond knock-off earrings, actual pearl ecklace, and a French bracelet that her grandpa gave her. Her dress was classy-ish, with a small crest, she doesn't know printed in dark purple on her light purple dress. She couldn't mingle and the couch was full, she was starving, yet didn't want to eat and risk ruining her dress. So she settled for hiding out in the bathroom until her mom came to get her.

"Ino, this is my boss, Chiza." Mikuzuki said with a not noticeable fake smile. The man was lengthy and skinny. He had blondish bleached hair to look "hip" (painfully obvious) and his get up was next to ridiculous. He wore a plain gray t-shirt with a blue tie, blue jeans and gray tennis shoes. Ino looked around, everyone else had on very fancy clothing.

"Hey, I told them this would be casual, but you know rumors, they change a lot." He tried to joke with his semi-deep voice. Ino felt as if he was Yamanaka and read her mind a bit. She laughed politely and chose not to say anything more than really? He drank a bit of whine and nodded.

"I have nephew about your age, very fine man, he's handsome too. Your mother has been going on about how much you need a man in your life." Chiza whole heartedly laughed. Ino's mother looked pained a little and smiled it out. It was true, but not put as bluntly or as curtly as he had said it. It came in the conversation subtly hidden and left smoothly hidden.

"That's surprising." Ino said deeply showing how much the subject hurt.

"Ooh…bad break up recently?" He asked quietly as if he knew the deal already.

"I guess you could say that, I was broken hearted alright." Ino was able to manage. The man looked at her with curiosity, expecting her to elaborate on her choice of words.

"A childish boy, ran away and I haven't seen him since." Ino said not looking anywhere in particular. The man was still interested in what else she had to say. _Is this man looking for a complete sob story or what? What's his problem? _She tried not to show any emotions.

"Uhm…I haven't had the best relationships in my life, and I really want to forget that person." Ino said with a bit of sharp finality of the topic at hand. Chiza looked at her with closure, pursed his lips and nodded closing his eyes briefly. Ino saw the elderly-type look in him and bit her lip from asking politely how old he was.

"I'm turning 42 you know. Go check the cake; it's pretty good I expecting something better. In taste that is." The man said yet again reading her mind. _Was he dismissing her? To check some cake to see if he's really as old as he says he is? Does he expect me not to believe in? _Ino couldn't help but think.Ino nodded as if she trusted his word. She liked this guy, he didn't press too much, but if you wanted to tell him something he'd understand and most likely would figure out the rest later. Which brought Ino, in a way to her next question in her mind, hoping he would read it. _Where was Mrs. Chiza? _

"No, I don't have a wife. I never did, dating someone always felt so much better. That is until they tell me they want to settle and have kids. They try to wait me out but, never get any satisfaction." He said a bit wounded by his words. He looked at her to try and read her expression, but seemingly gave up.

"Chiza is my last name Taro is my first." He finally said after deliberating on which Ino would most likely want to call him. Over time in their conversation, Ino felt completely trusting and comfortable in him, it was most likely that charisma. Without asking, Ino knew he had some kind of mind-reading abilities and he explained it to her. They joked that it wasn't because Ino was so easily showing what was on her mind. Ino however did find out something she liked, she could come to him for anything. Ino made up her mind she'd be coming there everyday after school. Taro explained they had been introduced concerning the incident at school. Ino told him all that happened and he looked as if he had been there and understood every single detail. They shared their goodbyes and dispersed for the main reason her mother had to go to her second job.

-- Sasuke Ino

Ino's jaw dropped insanely, Sasuke's eye brows immediately furrowed in frustration.

"I have to live with a stranger?" They exclaimed at the same time but different tones: Ino that of shock/alarm and drama, and Sasuke of irritation, exasperation/vexation and displeasure. Ino didn't object any of it; it might be nice to bring him out of his shell. Sasuke however found this to be merely a delay in his life.

"Bye!" Ino's mom said hightailing out of the apartment.

"Have fun!" Fugaku cheered as she left Sasuke's clothes, toothbrush and other necessities. Sasuke said nothing about the size of the small apartment and saw that it was only 1 bedroom and the couch wouldn't be his second choice of sleeping. Then, he realized he was slowly accepting it and decided to not think much of it. Besides the décor was amazing and the herbal presence made it feel a lot like home. The flowers flowed transition into each part of the apartment. He admired it almost, the smells went well together and he noticed that Ino wasn't that rich at all. Almost sliding to poor. They had more things in common than just a few, it felt as if he got her without even speaking.

Ino half expected them to barge into the room, unable to control their hysterical fits of roaring laughter. But, that was only half. The other half wanted to study Sasuke without their mom's distractions.

After the door shut with a loud slam, and almost all the paintings shook, did Ino actually get that it wasn't a joke. Sasuke shut the door.

"Well, their not coming back, for a while where do I sleep?" He asked not frowning but not smiling almost—politely.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay up for dinner? I make mean pizza." Ino said smiling. Sasuke looked around and then at Ino who was obviously comfortable already. Well, besides the fact that it was her house.

Sasuke was had a nice body structure, definitely sexy, ice-cream tasty looking. It was if looking made you aroused on it's own. He had muscles—obviously but not over too much. He was taller than her but not quite 5'10''. But a good 4 inches above her. Really, his looks made her want to do something salacious. He looked mature, definitely complemented his sumptuous sight. And she was voluptuous as hell, with juicy lush lips. Her ego may be off the charts but she was right. She was curvy in all the right places, and beautiful. Honey mellowed rich complexion.

"At 10 pm?" Sasuke asked really trying to find her reasoning behind it all. He hadn't come into awareness that he broke into her thoughts. Was she behind all this, a fan girl gone too far, or was she really trying to eat dinner so late?

As if on cue, Ino turned her head to the door, and in came a grinning Temari. She looked around then turned behind her.

"Look, Tenten, your mom isn't going to suddenly appear out of no where. You already snuck out so just go with the flow…" Temari said motioning going with the flow.

"Besides, she's at work." She added quickly.

"I heard the news, you two living together? I just had to tell Tenten and rush over." Temari said slyly.

"When you guys left school, came back and got caught how come Sai wasn't with you? Or Romani for that matter." Sasuke probed wanting to change the subject. Did every guy call her Romani? Little did he know he sparked a huge 3 people talking at once angry mini-girl mob. He sat down on the couch disinterested and looked at them, clearly thinking about other things though. His lips formed a small frown and told them to hold on a second. In actuality, he wanted them to shut their mouths. He studied each one of them.

Temari: The leader, in a way, of the group. Obviously, the loudest of the trio and the one with the most energy. Doesn't take betrayal easily and loves to fulfill her personal vendettas. While taking the other 2 to do it with her. The fighter and the problem-maker of the group.

Tenten: The follower, easily convinced, but loyal. Breaks up fights, most likely the "glue" of the delicate friendship. Most likely the nicest. She is the most normal one, and didn't really wear short skirts like the other two. You could call her a self-thinker, but just loves thrills that only the other two can concoct.

Ino: A free spirit, often held down by Temari, and the brains of the group. Happy-go-lucky most of the time but, level headed. Not usually angry, but sometimes loves to see things broken, most of the time, the rules. The think-twice party girl, most likely a romantic, but looks deeply lonely. The most popular, doesn't like BS, hard worker, also nice, but not too friendly. Has long soft looking hair, that reminded him favorably of aureate blonde. Wow…her eyes look extraordinary when she's affronted and furious. The way her mouth twitches in absolute intensity. She was truly alluring, just ravishing, and pulchritudinous but, how was she like really? Sasuke's head asked. Sasuke questioned that for himself in hopes of finding that out. He was sure sooner or later Ino would like to know that about him as well.

Some time during his analysis of the group the girls started back up again of their views of Sai and his actions along with Tayuya's non-loyal behavior.

By the time Ino felt she was done ranting she was avid and looked around for food. She set her eyes on a huge bag of chips and dug in carnivorously. She saw Sasuke's pleased eyes and offered up the bag to him as well. He liked a woman who can eat and share. This might work out after all.

**A/N: Honestly, I hope you enjoyed it more than I did. On the next chapter, Ino and Sasuke's mothers discuss their lives as single mother's from their perspectives, and how they felt and everything. To lose your husband to some one else, and to have your husband leave with a sorry excuse. Irreplaceable, loving kids you have to raise on your own. The struggles the pains, the good and the bad. What life was like before, and also before they met their future husbands. Then…how Sasuke and Ino are doing!! Heh, hehheheheheh!! It's odd that Temari and Rion seem to like each other. He's quiet hot steamy sex sexy and she's loud as fuck. The next one will most likely be better!! Warning: It might be dealing with touchy things such as: self-inflicted injuries, self-loath and anger, horrid-confusion, and possibly very minor child abuse. Also, Madara Uchiha! And a little Akira! I'm getting started right away. So read and review! Today's my BIRTHDAY!!! Yay!!! July 31, 2009!!!! 23, Baby!! Happy Birthday to me!! **

**Carpe Diem, Love,**

**SnowyWolfe.**


	2. Humble Beginnings

For Every Mother

_**A/N: Thank GOD, for this creativity. I was literally furrowing my brow over what this one should consist of, but now I know. And Sweet Jesus—does it feel good to know!! I hoped you liked my last chapter, I really just wanted to give you a feel about the mother's side of things as in where and how they grew up, a tiny taste of Sasuke and Ino, this is just the run through. Next chapter hopefully, I can add the love and sorrow so look out! I was wondering…hmm…Shika with Temari? Maybe…but then I thought since in this fic Temari is a "bad girl" I would just pair her with a teacher I'm still debating on whether or which I should pair her with anyone. Tenten might end up with anyone—even Sasuke's half brother who you'll see more of later. That's all for now. Enjoy.**_

_** Thanks to: Via loves Tyson and Kngrulz soooo much for being the first reviewers! Lots of love. **_

Summary: For 11, nearly 12 years Ino has gone without her father who simply had 'too much to think about' and left her and her mother. Her mother lets her feels no resentment for her father. But, to Uchiha Sasuke whose father left his mother for someone younger, he feels nothing but burning anger. His mother hides the pain from him though he knows her like his back hand. This is a tribute to every mom who's ever had to raise a child on her own.

Ch.2: Humble Beginnings

--Fugaku Ekiro:

_*Glass breaks*_

"_Fugaku are you breaking things again?" Fugaku's mother whispered begging the LORD that Fugaku's father wouldn't hear. Fugaku was only 6 newly. She shook her head no, trying to get out of having to deal with it all. _

"_Fu, then why is it behind your back?" Fugaku's mother asked picking up shattered pieces and looking around to see if Fugaku's dad saw anything. _

_Fugaku swayed back and forth on her heels, not saying a word. She looked around the massive house and sighed…nothings ever fun to do. At least, her father wasn't crying over it, because maybe the neighbors will hear and will gossip. She couldn't wrap her head around why it was so important to him? It was just a job…it wasn't like he was a king or anything—or a magical leprechaun that needed the luck. Maybe he was the tooth fairy and no one will believe in him any longer if she broke a plate. Still she couldn't understand it. _

"_Fu!" Her mother called for the 3__rd__ time her voice low._

"_Your father's job is of high importance should you do anything to ruin it, he most likely won't like you any more." Her mother said kindly yet, almost truthfully. Fugaku froze and looked at her as confused as her mother ever saw her._

"_Okay, that didn't work…but, he'll be very upset. Why can't you be more like Saku and Reijo or even Kauno?" Her mother said mostly to herself. Fugaku looked at her with distain. Her mother lowered her eyes in near shame. Fugaku left to her to her thoughts, and ran up stairs, past her older twin brothers who were doing a duet violin and piano, past her sister who had more boyfriends than her fingers put together. She went into her boring pale room that consisted of instruments bigger than her that she's never even plays. And jumped on her semi-colorful bed, and looked around the room. It didn't have much personal expression. So she got out the paint her mother gave her to be practicing her Japanese writing with. And did finger paintings of bunnies and other things that were girly on the walls. And also practiced her Japanese and did hand prints as well. _

"_*laughs* what do you think you're doing?" Reijo laughed picking her up and swinging his sister around, letting her get random colors of paint on his school uniform and arms. She giggled harder than ever before as he set her down to tickle her. _

"_What's so funny---Fugaku!" Her sister cried shocked, she was intended to strike her but, hit Reijo by accident. He took a hit for her without thought. _

"_Reijo! Look at what you've let her do! Don't you like living in a huge fancy house having nice things?!" Kauno asked._

"_That's all material things, this is pure expression and fun. I love it a lot more than I love all this. Even though I am much younger than you, I in fact do seem to be much wiser." Reijo said happily going back to what they were doing earlier—tickling her. _

"_Saku! Come tell Reijo what actual sense is!" Kauno screeched. Their mother pulled Kauno out of the room for a second to tell her, she and her father will be at the neighbors, they left promptly. Kauno sighed and felt a huge relief. Had her mother saw…. _

"_How come you didn't rat us out?" Reijo asked with Fugaku on his lap. _

"_**Because and only because**__ I didn't want to hear you guys getting yelled at—today at least." Kauno said as if she really didn't care, but her face said other wise. She looked around the room, and then thought of how Fugaku was…boldly admiring…. She sighed again then heard the rush of footsteps. _

"_What Kauno? I ran all over the house looking for you—oh my *laughs* Fu what did you do?" He barley said as he held back his laughter. Kauno quickly slapped his belly and scolded him of his actions. He straightened up and went over to the bed to where she was and sat on the floor as she jumped from lap to lap. _

"_This handwriting—so western style isn't it Reijo?" Saku admired looking up to his older brother. _

"_Very much so, well, father and mother won't be back for a while seeing as though they are going to an opera, sooo…who's up for renting movies?" He smiled taking leadership and re-rolling his colored sleeves neatly. _

"_Reijo—have you no shame? Change out of that this instant!" Kauno shouted slapping him on the side of his head._

"_Hey!! Leave him alone he can do what he wants he's 14! A-almost—15…" Fugaku shouted getting quieter as Kauno itched closer grabbing her up by the arm. _

"_You, __your all about fun isn't it so? Well, it's all fun and games until you shoot Dad right out of his spot! He has a highly richly paying job and you see all this? All this __**fun**__ you're having? Poof! It'll be gone right before your eyes. 'Cause guess what we won't be able to pay for all of this anymore! Then what will we do? Go to fairy land so you can go to a rainbow and hope to out run leprechaun?" Kauno said with a truly angry look that showed no sign of lightening up for the sake of her age. Fugaku stepped back, but her dumb pride got in the way._

"_Oh, be quiet sis." She laughed off. Reijo and Saku's eyes widened._

_SLAP! _

_**_

"_Saku get some more ice." Reijo ordered as he tried to stop the blood and Fugaku from getting a black eye. Reijo looked to his older sister and shook his head. Though, she had legitimate feelings of remorse and actual regret she kept to her words of: She got what she deserved. _

"_Listen, Kauno-San, why'd you hit her on the side of her face? Because she told you to be quiet? You're 17 years old, you should deal with your anger in a much different way that that." Saku said handing over the ice to Reijo who kept shaking his head. "You're wasting your time, she's too angry right now." Reijo insisted. _

"_And what forget this whole thing? It never happened? No. Reijo both of this girls are at fault and mom and dad are gone for now. If the youngest and the oldest fail to get along then it's our duties and middle child—no as brothers who love them to help them out. Fugaku Ekiro how dare you say any thing of that nature to your older sister. 11—eleven years older your barley even half of that. How dare you? When Reijo is finished you are to go to your room and await me to come tell you to come out. Kauno it's your call if you want further punishment. Yet, still Kauno could you please not hit her, you have a strong valid point. But, do not over look the child factor and the fact that Fu only has love for you but her ego is through the roof. Kind of reminds me of someone…how about you?" Saku asked softly hugging his older sister. Her shoulders relaxed and she calmed herself down. _

"_Now go." Reijo said with strain in his voice, he really didn't want to do this to her. Fugaku looked up at Kauno and swallowed her pride._

"_Big Sis, I love you, and I'm really sorry for saying that—I-It was wrong of me, forgive me, please?" Fugaku said bowing to Kauno. Kauno huffed and exhaled. It was completely quiet and Fugaku ran to her hugging her. _

"_Please big Sister? I don't like you mad at me your too pretty to look upset. Please? I'm very sorry." Fugaku pleaded. Kauno hugged her back with a huge smile._

"_Silly, of course I forgive you, I love you too—all of you, and your too pretty to be hurt. I'm sorry I hit you—I am." Kauno smiled sweetly._

"_Movie Time!!" The twins shouted in unison. They ran to the T.V. Guide for what was going to be on that day. _

_Age: 18:_

_Fugaku straightened her tie on her school uniform; it was important for her to look sharp everyday. It was that or the School Staff would think she was trying to be a rebel and they would do anything they could to get her kicked out of school. They didn't like her for her never-could-get-written-up cheekiness that cleverly put so they couldn't do or say anything about it. Also they were all the eager to see her get into trouble with her ever-loving father who was finally head of his buissness. To see it all topple would be—ah… _

_*Alarm goes off* Snooze. _

"_*chuckle* Early again Eriko." She said to herself as if someone were in the room too. Or for that matter in the house—with her brothers and sister in Universities she was all alone. She put gel in her long hair for an edge and washed her hands. She heard voices echoing off the painted walls. Her parents allowed her to keep her room that way. Of course with convincing of genius Prodigies Reijo and Saku, and yes also help from older sister Kauno who went through at least a dozen more boyfriends. But now happily engaged to a man she can't keep her hands off of or get enough of. _

"_Ugh…and Madara is early too…" She grimly stated. Every morning loner and annoying in her book Madara would come over, due to their parents being political pals, to walk her to school. And on the way there they would act like they had a conversation so no nosy neighbors could say anything. They hardly even knew each other or took the chance to._

_** Break Time: A.K.A: Lunch Time-_

_Fugaku merrily laughed with her friends as she eyed the Uchiha a dirty look for even looking her way. She was independent and fun, who needed quiet and intelligent boy Uchiha ruining all the fun? Madara caught her glare clearly and eased his eyes off of her. _

"_That's more like it." She said turning back to meet the curious eyes of her friends. She laughed it off and kept an eye on him._

"_So you __**do **__like Uchiha Madara!! I knew it!!" They all claimed._

"_Are you guys assuming I like him? No, no, no, you have mistaken a glare for a goo-goo eyed look. No ones falling heads over heels for anyone in our "relationship"." Fugaku corrected. _

"_Damn…well'okaysheeshyoudon'thavetasayitlikethat." They muttered._

"_He's a no fun, stalker, pain in the ass." Fugaku said loud enough for him to hear. Now everyone in Dariku's park was looking at her. Uchiha, uncaringly walked over to the pond and put something in a leaf and lit it. She as if in a trance walked over to him and sat next to him. And like a groupie she was soon kissing him up and feeling all over his body. _

"_Madara Uchiha does drugs?! Wow…maybe he's a little cooler than that smooth dark persona of his." Fugaku said in her mind. She put her mouth on the hotter end of the leaf that was rolled up and sucked in the puff of smoke. But, instead got ashes all over her mouth and tounge, horrified she began to over react thrashing herself about. Madara grabbed her chin and licked it all off then spit it into the pond. Damn did she love bad boys and this sealed the deal. That and the bad boy I-don't-give-a-fuck look. He had a little bit of eyeliner but not enough to call him Emo, he wore a turtleneck sweater and slacks with sneakers totally not abiding by uniform. _

"_Do you wanna ditch?" She said trying to act all cool like him as she flipped her hair boyishly._

"_Fuck it, yeah." He said kissing her not caring that both their breaths reeked of drugs. _

_They snuck out of school pretty easily and didn't bother to come back, their get-away vehicle was a sleek black motor cycle the best of its kind. Though to her he was missing leather he still looked hot._

_**_

"_So what's with the good boy get up?" Fugaku said as Madara mindlessly tossed his sweater on the couch._

"_Big house—HUGE, now that no ones here it looks like it's 60,000 square feet!" Fugaku childishly admired. He smirked and bragged a bit that it was more than that. 65,000. _

"_My parent's they want me to be a good little boy—or at least look it, as long as I'm super-smart, handsome and get good grades they supply me with the drugs that make me feel like I'm in another place doing my dream job—getting rich." He said incomprehensibly as he undressed her quickly as they started to have sex. As it happened it felt like she was going up higher and higher and she didn't want to come down even when Uchiha's parents came home. _

"_Finally," muttered his Mother as she called his father who looked really proud at them._

_Takeo Eriko (Fugaku's dad) and Haihiko Eriko were however frowning upon it in silence about it. _

_--Mikuzuki Taido_

Age 5-6:

"_Dear Diary, _

_Guess what? My birthday is four days from now if you didn't already know—four days is super soon! I remember Christmas last year it came so speedy quick I couldn't even hold my skirt down. That a figger o' speech. My brother Hiro taught me that. He's so cool, he's tall, has ultra-dark eyes like black even. Hana said people can't have black eyes, but I beg her differ. My mommy taught me that, you say it when you disagree with somebody. Anyway back to Hiro, Hiro so awesome a lot of girls say he's uber-hot, because he has natural soft yellow that's really light and fluffy but it covers his eyes a bit because he sways it to one side of his face like those skate her boys. I'm going to be 6 years old, I'll miss being 5 that's when I was finally aloud to eat any cookies I wanted to. It was a fun year…you can't see me but you can feel on your pages I'm crying because I loved that stuff. I don't wanna grow up. Peter Pan didn't why should I? Wendy's so not smart she chose not to stay in Neverland. I would be having an adventure every day!! This house is space-us, which means big too big kind of, theres only Me, Hiro, Hana, Mommy and Daddy. Hey Diary? Can you keep a secret good? Well…Mommy and Daddy have another boyfriend and girlfriend. But they aren't dive orsed. Which means separated for good unless you remerry. Mommy has a boyfriend named Izowa. I don't know his first name but, mom stressed I have to call him: Mr. IZowa. Maybe because he's cute. My teacher is sooo cute and we call him Mr. Yanaichu. Daddy has a girlfriend ooohh, she's pretty. Really cute too, but, she's really young like my age, or Hana's. 26 or 18. You know, when you're a kid with a single-digit number and an a dult has your single-digit number you can be the same age. No…wait—is it like that? Because she's 25, and Dad's like 100. He has grey hair, which he blames on Mommy for "stressing him the fuck out". Which suddenly turned bad when I said it to Hiro, when Dad was stressing him out. I got time-out because it was a bad word. But, Daddy said it too…and Daddy wouldn't say bad words. Mommy and Daddy fight a lot, Mommy blames Daddy for flavor-ing us. But, I really hope Daddy doesn't eat me and Hana. Theeeennn….Daddy blames mommy for his "pain and suffering" and for marrying him because she flavors Hiro, maybe because he's so damn uber-hot. If I had a penny every time Mommy or Daddy swore I'd be a rich lady, I would. Uh! Hold on Diary Hiro's on the phone about something! I love snooping, but mommy calls is eve's dropping. Hell no, #1 I don't know no girl names Eve, #2 Snoopy is Charlie Brown's best friend so if a dog can do it why can't I? See a dults limit things too much. Be right back._

_Mikuzuki rushed out of her room and pressed her ears to Hiro's bedroom._

"_And I was all like, ugh, I'm sorry Zu Zu. But everyday just can't be fricken Christmas damn it!!" Hiro, Mikuzuki's gay older brother whined to his boyfriend whom of which his parents had no idea about. Her ears were glued to the shut door. Miku even at age 5 almost 6 knew swearing when she heard it. She jumped up on the bed and onto to her older brother's back. She was on her hands and knees on his back and pulled his ears back. He cried out in temporary pain then quickly turned her over on her back, glaring. _

"_You said a swear! You did I heard you with these!!" She yelled pulling hard on her own ears now. _

_Hiro rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "Hey, Hiro…*twirling her fingers together* you weren't talking about my birthday were you? Because when I went through all your stuff yesterday—you had plenty of money. I gathered all your quarters, dimes, nickels, and pennies." She grinned ear to ear. His eyes widened in shock. _

"_Well, asshole, how much did you steal?" He asked in her ear with a 'I'm gonna get you either way' look on his face. Talking pure mean things going through his head, he had only said it quietly in fear of his other sister hearing._

"_About six bucks, quite the fortune if you ask me." She said with a matter-of-factly voice. _

"_Well…" He trailed with a smirk on his face which indicated pain. She caught that quickly and dashed to Hana's room immediately. He chased her only to be met with an angry 8 year olds face. Death defying type of raw courage that looked as if she actually thought she could take the 16 ½ year old easily. _

"_You will not." She said. "I didn't do anything." Hiro said with attitude like 'what the fuck' squint of anger. _

"_Liar, you were going to do something to her. Why don't you go back to your annoying clingy boyfriend?" She said with brutally cold ice in her voice. He had raised his hand to slap her but she did not flinch and he grumbled more curses under his breath. _

_Miku ran up to him as he walked away. Hiro sighed but did not stop when he saw who had been trailing after him. _

"_wait--!! Hiro, for serious this time…were you talking about my birthday? 'Cause that'll be cheap as hell—oops!" Mikuzuki said quickly covering her mouth, __now__ she was in the offense of cussing. Hiro grinned and scooped her up to carry her. Miku waited patiently for an answer and to where it is they were heading to. She found out the hard way as he plunked her down into the fridge and closed the door. She waited still in the big refrigerator and heard a thump which meant that he had put a chair there. Not panicked, she reassured herself he would momentarily rescue her from this frozen infringement, and make things all better. Just in time for her birthday. _

"_Ah…well there's food and it's just like AC, the hypothermia won't kick in because they have to eat sometime. The longest they can keep me here is until my birthday—or until me pee runs down the edge and it smells up the house. Or at least flood the floor." Miku said thinking aloud as she tried to make things better for herself. _

_** _

_After a cold while Miku felt cramped and wet so she belted out her biggest scream she could muster. _

_Hana came running down in seconds and threw the chair as if it were a sack of beans and saved her dizzy sister who's screamed echoed in the fridge and horridly came back to her ears. _

_Hana felt it her duty to tell Hiro's sappy lovey-dovey, boyfriend of it._

_**_

"_You okay?" Hana asked as Hiro's tears refused to cease. He was incoherently sobbing, the image crushed Miku's heart. The sappy lovey-dovey boyfriend used this incident as an excuse to break up with heart-somewhere-in-there Hiro. _

_Mikuzuki gathered everything she could that she loved and thrusted it to Hiro softly letting him know that he mattered more than all of this combined. That, the stuff didn't matter to her, if he wasn't happy there was no way she could be. He looked at her with stony black charcoal eyes and told her it didn't matter to him either, even if it was from her. She felt a hard ping in her heart and dropped the things that made her arms full. _

_With watery red eyes Hiro asked Hana if she was going to say anything to him about his actions. She simply stated he had been through enough with the whole boyfriend breaking up with him at the peak of their useless, dumb relationship. Hiro grabbed Hana up by the neck forcefully and planted an anger filled punch he had been waiting to deliver upon her. _

_Hana with bloodshot red eyes and tears flowing down __her __cheeks now screamed as many insults as she could think of at him. (SW: Not at all like Fugaku's house really.) _

_Wiping the blood from her face Hana collectively put her self together again and checked promptly if Miku was alright. _

"_It's okay, Miku, I'm fine really." Hana said hugging the temporarily trama-filed little girl. _

"_You're a bone-fied Jackass now. How does it feel, fag?" Hana said daringly prepared for anything he could throw at her. Hiro's face and body ignited instantly with burning fires of anger. But, the sounds of his parent's return stifled it down instantly._

"_Say a word to them about this and your ass is mine." Hiro whispered in her ear the flames refusing the die down. Hana shook in fear at the sudden outburst and reflectively showed it on her outside. Okaya, the father, heartily laughed as if his wife had said just the funniest thing. Hana quickly smiled to not indicate anything was wrong. Miku, skilled in lying told them how fun-filled the day had been. Okaya wasn't a dumb man, by any means. 'She's just like her mother alright. Just as good at lying as she is at smiling.' Okaya said in his head while staring brightly at the sunshine in front of him. _

"_I trust that you guys had breakfast?" Her mother smiled brightly picking up ever-loving Hana. She kissed Hana all over, showering her with love. All the more to prove to Okaya that she truly loved her daughter. And it was true she couldn't stop loving her kids for the world._

_** Breakfast-_

"_That's 3, three blow outs in one day, one more and people we have a new record." Miku said trying to lighten up the mood. Miku's sister, brother, and parents were silently eating their breakfast. Okaya dropped his fork instantly. He looked immediately to Hiro with a heated expression._

"_You allowed this to happen?" His father asked calmly, with a hint of serious anger. Hiro was in for another long talk of how a man was to take care of the family problems not instigate it—Hiro braced himself and nodded. _

"_Wait—Okaya, I was the one who started it. I probed him over and over again. Over silly stuff, like my birthday, friends, candy, money…" Miku lied. _

"_Tauru, when did she start calling me by my first name?" Her father laughed merrily. Tauru shrugged and gave him a equally happy smile. Things were—for the moment back to 'normal.' _

"_Now Hiro, we will be back tomorrow afternoon, you know your responsibilities." Okaya said with a big smile plastered on his face as he lightly slapped his son lovingly on the back. Hiro knew all too well of his responsibility, again his parents were going on a "business" trip of sorts. But he knew the real thing: They were cheating on each other, they each had their own lovers. Chirpy as a blue bird on the sunniest day Tauru gathered up her small suitcase full of clothes only because she shared a house with her boyfriend. _

"_Yup, no wild parties okay? Hee hee, mwah! Okaya the taxi is here!! Hurry or I'll leave w/o ya!" his mother said all the happy to see her boyfriend again this weekend. After they had left, the siblings separated to do their own things, Hiro to get back w/his bf, Hana watching TV, and Mikuzuki was playfully making tea for her stuffed animals. _

_**_

_Miku's mini-adventure!!_

_Miku crept into the already-over-his-boyfriend Hiro's room and refused to leave. Hiro probed her to leave, poking her insistently. _

"_You know, it only works when it's me doing that to you. And usually that's when I want some of your cookies—hey do you have cookies?! I bet you do Hiro, I know it so!! You better not be holding out on them cookies!!" Miku cried trying to get past him to see what he had just hid prior to her "visit". _

"_No, Zu Zu, no more cookies." Hiro said trying to preserve his sister's figure._

"_It won't do anything to me, I have metal tab o-lizim remember?" Miku said as if she had discovered the 7__th__ wonders of the world. _

_Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed, he handed the Elf cookies to her and watched helplessly as Miku devoured them. _

"_Why do you have them anyway?" Miku tried to ask but with 3 cookies mushed into her mouth she sounded a lot more like: wa high do you haivve tose cooties any wah? Hiro was used to her babblings when it came to her mouth full, he studied her and then answered the question simply: comfort goods._

_Hana entered the room bored with a non-expressional look on her face._

"_Hiro, could you please make mash potatoes? I'm getting pretty hungry. Heck, I'll even help out the best I can. OR I have $12 bucks how about some Micky D's?" Hana said back to her sweet as honey self. Hiro took into consideration about today's event's already and Hana's sweet plea was instantly turned into: "You elder, make me food." He scrunched up his nose and her and firmly said no-way, he ain't havin' it. _

_Busy-eating-cookies Mikuzuki only understood was that no food. _

"_Hey, Hiro, don't be a bitch, make us some grub." Miku said kindly unaware of what her words meanings were. Shocked, Hiro mumbled something about her spending too much time watching TV shows that weren't her age, let alone people that weren't either._

"_I've got it! How about we scrimmage downtown and see what Kazakarai Town has for us—for $12 dollars plus $14 bucks!!" Hiro said as if the idea was completely original and all his. Hana smiled sweetly and said quickly that she'll grab the jackets, Hiro can run around see if anything was left on that shouldn't. _

_**_

"_Iiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmm on a train, I'm on a train, guess what all you strangers—Iiiiiiiiiiiiii'm on a train, I'm on a train---" Miku sang loudly. Hiro covered her mouth as she got some pretty intimidating looks. _

"_She's 5, and crazy, but mostly crazy." Hiro said to help lessen the tension. _

"_According to this brochure, we can get a lot of food for only the money we have." Hana said being smart not to mention how much they did have out loud. Hiro's hand stuck on Mikuzuki's mouth so she wouldn't blab it out either. As they exited the train they got on the trolley filled with tourists and really nice people. Miku struck about 16 poses in front of everyone who was paying attention and showering awe and love on the 5 yrd. _

"_Hiro, we had 26 before and for all of us on that train we then had 18 now for this trolley we only have about 12 dollars left." Hana informed the now happy-go-lucky Hiro that didn't seem to mind that 14 dollars were just wasted._

_McDonalds:_

"_Boy was that an adventure!! I got to go on a train, my 2__nd__ trolley ride, then McDonalds, and now a free museum next doesn't get better than this *wink*." _

_--Age: 18_

"_Odysseus!! The answer is Odysseus of the Odyssey!!" Miku said with a proud smile, she had been studying hard for the finals for the past month and a half. She had recently found out 2 years ago, that she was a slow-but-sure learner and had to study previously before her class even began it or she won't be able to do her best unless absolute luck was on her side. Her classroom roared in laughter and jeer, again. Miku slid low into her seat._

"_Ha,ha, okay—okay class, enough haha, how many times do I have to tell you Taido, Mikuzuki? Raise your hand." Her history teacher laughed. Miku sunk even lower then realized that her sign was a Leo (SW: Me too!) and she __had__ to be bold, she just __had__ to._

"_Ah, shut up! Listen all you broke wannabes' I am the f-in' real deal and your all just fake!! You sit there and pretend you have a life, and I won't lie some of you do, pathetic ones but, lives none the less. I have the hottest boy within miles of the whole entire Kazakarai Town who is going to be my husband in days. I have an outstanding job, loving awesome rock-my-sox-backwards family n' friends and admired by all even if you don't have the fucking balls to tell me, you know you can't get enough of me. And when I leave this place won't have no drama just a pathetic ordinary school. Oh and person which I never cared to find out or know your name you can go eat a dick for all I care. Because you suck. Expell me, you'll do me a favor." Miku let out, even though it was mostly true people weren't as shocked by it any more this girl has more enemies than the miles of Kazakarai town. Figuratively speaking. Miku had bottled up the emotions too much and was finally letting it flow out. To her this was the last day of education, from then on she was free to live her life with or without her disappointed sister and parents. She had found love and she was going to take it all risk it all for the man of her dreams. A mistake she had yet to learn from._

_**_

"_So your saying, doc, that I don't handle my feelings well? Since I was kid?" Miku asked softly. The psychiatrist glumly nodded._

"_So…do I need more help or just some? From you or from like a mental institution?" Miku asked unhappily. The doctor looked at her sincerely concerned that maybe Miku did have a serious problem. Was that why Inoichi practically jumped at the chance to meet her? Because she was so problematic? Usually women meet men to change them for the better but, in this case it was backwards. To him: this was the real deal it was love—a challenge he was ready to take on…a mission if you will. _

"_Your also really bad at determining what people are truly trying to say…Miku your fine, just work on how you handle things. Be careful and work on your behavior." The psychiatrist said. Over the course of 5 months many things happened: She got married, became pregnant and worked on her behavior to a complete turn around. She was patient and kind, she wasn't as much of a free thinker though. But C'est La vie. _

_Inoichi Yamanaka was smitten. _

_Within days of knowing each other they couldn't get enough and they constantly were by each other's side…_

--Sasuke and Ino:

"No I didn't!" Ino declared loud and defiantly as if she was falsely accused of killing a living animal. Sasuke was taken by her ferocity that could be shown so quickly in the wee hours of the morning.

"Ino, I haven't even touched the pizza, you ate it all, I'm telling you, you did." Sasuke said a bit exasperated at that point. Ino sighed and flipped over the last of the 2 pizza boxes. "Pig." Sasuke muttered as she ate the remaining pepperonis.

"And so what if I did? I ate like 1 or 2 or 5!" Ino shouted at him in defense of his 'pig' comment earlier.

"Okay," Sasuke said waving her down just wanting to go back to sleep peacefully.

_How does she go from 1,2 to 5? _Sasuke said in his head. Ino looked at him sharply and glared. "Are you accusing me still of finishing 2 boxes of pizza?" She said up to here about the whole thing.

"No." He sighed giving up hopes of eating any left over cold pizza's at 3 in the morning. He walked back into the bedroom where Ino's mom slept and went under the blanket to sleep away the constant hunger reminder that his belly refused to give up. Embarrassed, Ino found a bit of ingredients to put an omelet together for Sasuke to make up for him having to go back to be hungry and tired. Worn out herself she made a practical feast for Sasuke equipped with sticky honey mustard rice balls, chicken veggie omelet, milk, juice, a slice of cheesecake, 2 bowls of pickled rice, flapjacks, boiled and poached eggs, Carmel coffee cake, a morning 20 ounce latte with whipped crème and chocolate/Carmel delight chunks and syrup on it, and toast with jelly and butter. After about an hour she gently woke up Sasuke and told him to go out to the living room.

The vast array of food made Sasuke's mouth water instantly, he jumped right into those mustard balls and ate them up slurping the side dishes of soup and coffee.

Ding Dong

"Sorry, its so early—hey…your awake and eating? At this time? Anyway my dad let me off punishment early due to him not even wanting to put me on punishment anyway. Soo…I have a week to spare—and so do you two. Swing by my place?" Temari said jittery and awake as if it was mid-afternoon. Sasuke studied her swiftly and concluded she was nor drunk or high, just plain bored, and stupid….but mostly bored. Analytically speaking Temari wasn't or ever was the type of female to be a 'morning-waker' but rather always awake if her body let her.

"Why didn't you just call me about all this?" Ino asked rubbing the bags under her eyes, disgusted and ready to puke Temari finally had the dizziness of 'insomnia' come after her and she just threw up all over Ino.

**

"I dislike you so much right now." Ino said for about the 5th time Sasuke was sure. Temari repeated for the 800th time that it had been Ino's fault for her even puking with her bag rubbing self. Ino glared yet, didn't do it for long, a quickly forgiven Temari had celebrated minutes before.

"How is Tenten?" Ino asked finally before going off to sleep. Temari furrowed her brows and decided it was time Ino, Tenten and her highschool got an alarming wake up call:

They were too boring

A/N: Sry, if this chappie sucked I did it in suuuuuchhhhh a hurry!! Annotations suck especially when you have to finish a many-paged book in 5 friggen days!! Sry, it took so long…Loves u,

SnowyWolfe.


End file.
